1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driver handles for interchangeable driver bits and, in particular, to handles of the ratcheting type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratcheting drivers have heretofore been provided, as have drivers with interchangeable bits. One type of ratcheting driver for interchangeable bits is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,852. That patent discloses a ratcheting arrangement wherein a ratchet body is press-fitted into a recess in one end of a handle and a cap telescopes over the body for rotation with respect thereto. A fairly complex linkage mechanism transmits force from the rotating cap to a pair of pawls for controlling engagement thereof with a ratchet gear, in which one end of a bit shank is coaxially received. The force transmission from the cap to the pawl assembly is indirect and involves a multi-part assembly.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved ratcheting driver handle which avoids the disadvantages of prior driver handles while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of a ratcheting driver handle of the type set forth, which is of relatively simple and economical construction.
In connection with the foregoing feature, another feature of the invention is the provision of a handle of the type set forth which provides direct coupling between a selector and the pawl assembly of a ratcheting mechanism.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a handle of the type set forth, which effectively retains the selector in either of selected forward or reverse positions, while at the same time effectively preventing overtravel of the selector.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of an effective means for coupling an interchangeable bit with the driver handle.
These and other features of the invention are attained by providing a ratcheting driver handle for a driver bit having a shank, the handle comprising: an elongated body having an axis and an axial recess in one end thereof, ratchet mechanism disposed in the recess and including a gear and a pawl assembly engageable with the gear, the ratchet mechanism defining a bore for receiving the shank of the associated bit therein, the pawl assembly being movable between first and second conditions, the pawl assembly in its first condition engaging the gear so that the body rotates the gear therewith in one direction and ratchets with respect to the gear in the opposite direction, the pawl assembly in its second condition engaging the gear so that the body rotates the gear therewith in the opposite direction and ratchets with respect to the gear in the one direction, an annular selector member coupled to the one end of the body for rotation with respect thereto about the axis thereof between first and second positions respectively corresponding to the first and second conditions, an actuator carried by the selector member and engageable with the pawl assembly for movement thereof between the first and second conditions thereof in response to rotation of the selector member between the first and second positions thereof, and bias mechanism resiliently retaining the selector member in each of the first and second positions.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.